Crystal Night
by Dreamer of Legends
Summary: A testament to snow days everywhere.


Crystal Night

Tiny, elegant crystals floated quietly on the night breeze, dancing to the silent winter melody before settling softly on the frozen ground. Yugi had his nose pressed against the freezing glass, attempting to see out into the night through the foggy window pane. Rubbing a peek-hole through the film his excited breath had created, he peered out into the night world. He loved to watch the snowfall; the way the flakes swirled and glittered in the light of the radiant moon, and how they twisted, twirled and bent to every whim of the wind. There was something alluringly simple in that dance, and Yugi could feel it softly pulling at his heartstrings and tugging a smile onto his face.

He leaned back from the window suddenly, rubbing his hands together partly to ward off the chill and partly to accentuate his eagerness. Voice raised in excitement, he shouted heartily, confident that even the zoned-out minds of his T.V. absorbed friends would pick up on the delight in his tone.

"Hey guys! It's snowing!"

Yugi paused, his grin widening at the sudden silence coming from the living room. It was deathly quiet as they waited breathlessly for confirmation, as though afraid that the brief shout might have somehow deceived them. He nearly laughed as he called again, confirming the hesitant suspicions.

"Come on Joey, I know you heard me! Tristan? Tea? It's snowing!"

A great scuffling sound echoed throughout the entire house as the aforementioned teens jumped out of their seats and ran to the window to see the truth for themselves, shouts echoing in joy.

"Out of the way Wheeler!"

"Hey, make way for me would ya?"

"Ladies first, boys!"

Tea shot out of the living room like a pink and yellow streak, with Tristan hot on her heels. Just as he cleared the doorjamb however, Joey came-quite literally-flying out of the room and tackled him from behind. There was a floor-shaking '_crash_'as they landed in a jumbled heap; fortunately Tea leaped out of the path of flailing limbs just in time.

When they finally sorted themselves out, both boys were glaring at each other vehemently, which was almost comical considering they were both still on their knees.

"What was that for?" Tristan demanded.

Joey crossed his arms smugly. "You pushed me first."

"Yeah, because you were moving so slow I would've been an old man by the time we made it out of there!" He retorted arrogantly, snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Say what?" Joey growled, leaning forward threateningly.

"Say nothin', you heard me." Tristan matched him glare for glare.

"That's it!" He launched himself like a rocket, knocking them both to the ground.

"Wow, there's already so much!" Tea exclaimed, ignoring the scuffles and shuffles and banging and clanging going on behind them. She and Yugi were gazing into the swirling white mess outside with barely supressed giggles as the two boys tumbled around on the floor behind them, swatting at each other with abandon. As Yugi watched more and more little flakes dot the window sill, a little tug that was separate from before pulled at his heart with equal gentleness. It was his other half's way of contacting him, and signaling that he would like to come out and see what the disturbance was. All of this excitement must have interested him a great deal.

"What's going on?" Yami asked, emerging from the puzzle and looking around curiously. He raised one eyebrow. "And why does Joey have Tristan in a headlock?"

Tea huffed a sigh betraying obvious annoyance with the continued antics and reached down to expertly yank on each of their ears.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison, rubbing said parts and looking up at her.

"It's snowing outside." Yugi explained, between gasps of laughter.

"Are you two going to lie on the floor all night, or are we going outside?" Tea demanded, leaning over them with her hands on her hips. As she spoke, they seemed to remember just how they had gotten into the fight in the first place, and jumped up with renewed excitement on their faces.

"Men." Tea sighed again.

Joey rushed over to the window, leaning right over Yugi to cup his hands around his eyes and pressing Yugi into the glass again. Yugi didn't care so long as Joey kept enough presence of mind to watch out for his toes. Tristan let out a low whistle, already buttoning up his favourite brown coat, but Yami just looked at Yugi quizzically.

"Snow?" He asked, sounding perplexed. "It looks like frozen rain."

Yugi's face lit up with undisguised joy; an expression that, while not exactly seldom seen, was a comforting sight nonetheless. "Well it is, but it's more than that too. It's like..." He promptly switched tack, knowing he would be unable to find the right words that would do a perfect snowy night any amount of justice. "You've never been in a snowfall before, have you?" Yami shook his head wryly, knowing such a thing to have been next to impossible in his desert homeland. Yugi's smile nearly took in his ears.

"What are we waiting for gang?" He cheered, running to fetch his coat.

Scarcely seconds later they stood in the midst of the swirl, looking around at their moonlit winter wonderland with undisguised amazement.

Yugi pulled on his gloves and inhaled deeply, the chill air biting sharply at his throat and revitalizing him.

"Boy Yami, are you in for a treat." he said softly, the words escaping his lips in puffy clouds. Yami scarcely had time to think about whether he actually wanted to be out of the warmth or not before the decision was final anyway. The Puzzle flashed once, a sparkle of gold shining amidst the eerie silver, and then Yami stood shivering in the snow.

"By Ra," He murmured, a bit shocked. "It's _cold!_"

He had expected a slight chill, for he garnered from both Yugi's attitude and his past experiences that it was supposed to be cool. But this, this was downright freezing! Yugi laughed, projecting his spirit beside him.

"It's nice and warm in here." He teased, but Yami wasn't listening. A single flake had detached itself from the rest and was leisurely floating around, making it's way slowly but surely toward them.

"Look at that one." Yugi pointed, though he need not have bothered. Yami's attention was fixated solely on the frozen crystal. The little star spun in the breeze, the moonlight glinting off of its sides like liquid silver. It danced through the air like some ethereal sprite, cold and yet so inviting. Yugi sighed in appreciation, able to recognize a bit of extra effort in the crafting of this particular flake.

"Now _that_ is a snowflake. This is perfect, it could be your initiatory crystal!" Yugi gushed, evidently excited. It was all gibberish to Yami though, who had never grown amidst the unspoken childhood traditions regarding anything frozen.

"My what?" He questioned, completely at a loss.

"Everybody has a first snowflake." Yugi explained carefully, careful not to rush his explanation and spoil the serenity of the moment. "Except most of the time we're too young to remember ours. You'll remember this one for sure." His eyes were practically beaming, thrilled at being able to share something as magical as a snowy night with his friend. Yami watched the star cut little diamond as it teasingly floated closer and closer, hovering almost like was waiting for something.

"What should I do?" Yami whispered, not taking his eyes off of the snowflake.

"Catch it." Yugi whispered back. Yami raised a gloved hand, but Yugi put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Catch it on your tongue." He laughed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yami's eyes widened, and he stuck out the very tip of his tongue just a bit.

"Like this." Yugi explained, opening his mouth wide and stretching out his tongue as far as it would go. Yami mimicked him, feeling slightly foolish as he did so.

His snowflake was masterfully etched with hundreds of intricate little designs, a masterpiece contained within a microscopic easel. Impossible for any but nature to craft, the greatest artist of all. The icy sides glinted razor sharp, but as it settled on his tongue he found it to be delightfully soft. Despite the frozen solidity the appearance suggested, it vanished in an instant in the heat. What a glorious paradox.

"Wow." Yami murmured, his eyes shining with a child-like wonder. "That was so..."

"Magical?" Yugi finished for him.

"Magical." He agreed wholeheartedly. Just then, he caught a flash of something small and white speeding toward him out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively whirled around and raised his arm to shield Yugi from the danger. As soon as the thing hit him it exploded, peppering him with flecks of ice.

"What on earth...?" Yami asked.

"Snowball fight!" Joey yelled, smacking Tristan upside the head before his words could even register. Tristan retaliated quickly though, not so easily caught off guard. He whipped the ball so fast he nearly hit Yami by accident.

"Uh-oh." Yugi groaned. "We'd better get out of the way, we're right in the middle of the battlefield!" He took over for a second, deftly scooting behind the safety of a large tree trunk outside his house.

"Shouldn't we stop them from fighting?" Yami asked, concerned, but Yugi's wide smile alleviated his fears somewhat.

"Don't worry, it's only a game." He assured the worried spirit. "Watch." He scooped up a handful of powder and started packing it into a ball, carefully eyeing his targets. Tea was standing with her back to him, readying a throw of her own. Just as she cocked her arm back to throw, Yugi nailed her hand with a well-aimed shot.

"Hey!" She protested, the snow knocked from her hands. Yugi giggled and pulled a face playfully as he retreated behind his safety zone. A couple more ineffectual throws pelted the wood as he readied another throw.

"Here, you try." Yugi said, and left Yami standing with another snowball.

"Yugi, I don't think-" he began, but whatever he had been about to say was cut short when another snowball exploded into the tree just above his head. He reacted purely on instinct, rolling around the trunk and launching his missile with deadly precision. Poor Joey caught the flying hunk of ice square in the face, and he shook his head in an attempt to get the clinging crystals off of his eyebrows. Yami blinked in shock, pleasantly suprised at his own reflexes.

"Wow." Tristan whistled. "Good shot Yugi!" Joey spluttered out a mouthful of snow.

"See? It's fun!" Yugi smiled up at him.

Yami just grinned back wickedly.

"Time, time!" Tea pleaded, panting heavily. Everyone dropped their respective snowballs and leaned over, trying to find breath. Yugi, back in control again, was laughing at the sight of both Tristan and Joey covered head to foot in snow; Yami had been absolutely merciless. Tea was almost untouched, she had spun and ducked and dodged expertly, putting all of her dancing skills to the test to avoid the icy barrage. Her face was flushed with excitement.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, you guys are so competitive!" She laughed.

"Good thing she stopped us, I was about to nail you good." Joey teased. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

A burst of light and a call from the doorway captured their attention for a moment. Solomon stood with a tray of steaming mugs in hand. "Who would like a nice hot cup of cocoa?"

"I'm in!" Tristan cheered, eagerly springing for the offered warmth. They tried to clear as much snow off of themselves as was physically possible before stepping inside, dusting away the remnants of a good workout. Each hung up their old coats and worn scarves for another time, savouring the memories that had been added to them this night.

The fire roared warmly in the hearth, crackling merrily as only a winter fire could. It was like it had a mind of its own as was content with joining in on the conversations as the now dry and warm companions sat huddled under cozy blankets. The silence was comfortable when it came though and so they spent many moments sipping the hot drinks and simply staring into the flames.

Yugi suddenly sneezed violently, shivering despite the warm air. Yami had been so absorbed by his thoughts and the silence that he nearly jumped at the noise.

"Bless you." Joey commented, tipping his mug Yugi's way.

"Tha-" Another sneeze cut off his thanks before he could utter it. Joey just laughed and blessed him again.

_You're not catching a cold, are you?_ Yami asked, wishing he could take the mug from Yugi before he accidentally dumped it all over himself.

_Of course not, I'm just a little ah-achoo! _He sneezed again, nearly upsetting the drink right there.

_Right, of course. How silly of me. _Yami mumbled sarcastically. _Back in the Puzzle with you. _He ordered, and without waiting for a protest, he promptly switched places with Yugi again.

_But then you'll be cold. _Yugi whispered, but Yami only smiled.

_As long as you are safe and warm, I can easily handle a little chill._

_But... _Yugi could see him shivering despite his words. _I feel bad for making _you _take the consequences of _my_ night out._

_I had fun too, _Yami argued stubbornly. _Besides, this is a new experience for me, I want to enjoy it to the fullest._

Yami smiled and held out his arms. _You _can_ help me warm up though, if you would like._

Yugi nodded and sat down in front of him, leaning back so that his head was resting just under Yami's chin.

_Better? _He asked, tucking the blanket around them and settling in.

_Much. _Yami whispered, and hugged him tight. _Thank you._ It only took a moment beyond that for the shivering to subside, banished by the warmth in his heart.

"You know," Joey thought aloud suddenly breaking the sleepy stupor. "It's nights like this that make a guy appreciate how lucky he is to have great friends."

"I second that." Yami agreed.

"No doubt about it." Tea murmured, ending with a profound yawn.

"Its good to have allies with the state the world is in today." Tristan commented, swirling his cocoa absently. Yugi was watching Tea when she yawned, and so he yawned, which made Yami yawn in return, which prompted Joey to yawn so hard he thought he heard his jaw crack.

"No kidding." He tried to speak though the yawn, which started another round back the other way. "S'good to know a man has a safe haven to come back too."

Yugi's mouth opened so wide he felt sure he could've stuffed his whole fist in there. Tea slumped a bit and set her mug aside.

"Wow, I'm tired." She droned sleepily. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute..." She trailed off, wiggling into her sleeping bag comfortably. Seconds later she was sleeping contentedly.

"She's got the right idea." Joey agreed, draining the rest of his mug in one long pull. Mini marshmallow foam covered his upper lip when he surfaced for air, and Yami chuckled softly to himself. Same old Joey. He caught him looking and smiled, politely wiping his mouth. The tired teen then stretched hugely and fell back onto his blankets, snoring almost before his head hit the pillow. Tristan punched his pillow to soften it up a few times before he too, lay down for the night.

"'Night Yugi."

"Goodnight Tristan." Yami smiled gently.

Yugi was grinning sleepily, his eyes half-closed and almost completely glazed.

"They're such good friends, aren't they?" He sighed, a goofy smile on his face.

"They are indeed. We are very fortunate to know them." Yami agreed, leaning back and closing his eyes tiredly.

They were silent for a moment, the snap and crackle of the fire lulling them into a state of total bliss, the subdued lights and gentle breathing sounds pleasantly soothing.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered after a moment, wondering if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" Yugi responded, his voice soft.

"Thank you for showing me the snowfall."

"You're welcome Yami, I'm glad you had fun." Yugi sighed, feeling Yami's breathing behind him and the warmth of his brother's embrace encircling him. He knew in his heart that there was no safer place on earth than in Yami's arms. After a second he spoke again, his voice softer still.

"Yami?"

"Yes little one?" Yami yawned sleepily, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I love you."

Yami smiled softly, tears glittering in his violet eyes. "I love you too." He mumbled, and he hugged Yugi ever tighter.

He watched as Yugi slipped into slumber, the smile never leaving his innocent face. Yami rested his head on Yugi's and closed his own eyes, his love for all of his friends inspiring images of dancing crystals that floated blissfully in his dreams.


End file.
